Such an assembly is designed to receive a tray transversely articulated between the flanks of the motor vehicle to separate the trunk into a lower compartment, in which objects present in the trunk are hidden by the tray, and an upper compartment, in which objects can be supported by the tray.
When the truck is opened, the tray is inclined relative to its horizontal idle position bearing on the lateral linings, either through a manual action by the user or by cords connecting the tray to the hatchback.
To assemble a tray of this type in the lateral linings of the vehicle, it is known to use a guide mechanism comprising transverse axes attached on either side of the tray around its axis of rotation. The axes are inserted into complementary cylindrical housings arranged in the lateral linings of the vehicle. A tray adapted for such a rear assembly is expensive to manufacture.
To reduce the cost of the tray, FR 2,850,917 proposes a tray with no axes passing through its axis of rotation. This tray laterally comprises a first stop surface cooperating with a complementary stop surface secured to supports, during pivoting of the tray.
The tray further comprises a retaining surface cooperating, at the end of travel of the tray, with a complementary retaining surface. The tray is inserted into the lateral linings by inclining it with respect to its horizontal position.
Then, when a fraction force oriented at least partially toward the front of the vehicle is exerted, the tray pivots to its inclined end-of-travel position. This tray is actuated manually.
Such a tray is therefore satisfactory when the actuating force of the tray is continuously oriented toward the front of the motor vehicle.
However, when the tray is manually operated to cause it to go from its horizontal position to its inclined end-of-travel position, there is a high risk of it leaving the lining, for example when the user pulls the tray backward by raising it.
If the user closes the hatchback again without verifying that the tray is positioned properly, said tray can break.
As a result, trays with no axis can be perceived by the vehicle's user as being fragile and of lower quality.